Love frosted Cake Master
by ShinigamiPrincessLucy
Summary: Lucy is broke and Gray needs some money urgently. they decided to go on a mission together. will something happen during the mission that will change their relationship completely? will natsu ever overcome stupidity? will Lucy ever get a boyfriend? Find out the answers Lol GrayLu Oneshot :D .


**Whazzzz up folks? I am back with another story but this one is a one shot Graylu . read more to no more about the story hihihi I am such a meanie for not telling more but I have more detail in the story so read it. Don't like graylu don't read (no pressure) ^_^ enjoy!**

**Oh, I almost forgot (I ABSOLUTELY DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. All belongs to the great Hiro- Mashima sensei!) **

**Love Frosted Cake Master **

"BAM!" the giant doors of the guild opened startling the members who were either seated or standing. They all looked at the direction the noise came from only to get a picture of a certain blonde female steaming in anger.

"Where in Earthland is Natsu?" Lucy looked around in the crowd who had already gone back to whatever they were busy doing. She walked through the crowd, frustrated about being broke all the time and took a seat on one of the chairs at the bar.

"Mira… can I have a milkshake?" she asked placing her head on the counter as Mira did what she was told. After a few minutes, Mira was back with Lucy's milkshake frowning the moment she landed her eyes on her. Lucy was as frustrated as ever looking everywhere for any possibilities of spotting any pink haired male sighing in failure.

"Lucy is something wrong…?" the white haired beauty asked before handing Lucy the delicious milkshake. Lucy sighed one last time before looking up to Mira. The end of every month, possibly the last week… there will always be a person sulking over something which so happens to be Lucy about her rent being due the end of the week. This time it was different she was depressed… REALLY depressed.

"The first thing I saw in the morning is Natsu burning down my kitchen which I have to repair by the end of the week along with my rent! I am so screwed," by the end of the sentence Lucy slammed her head back to her crossed arm on the table. Mira's eyes lit up in a matter of seconds remembering the SPECIAL job request she got a few days ago. She clapped her hands together to stop her inner fangirling to cut lose singing "Oh… Lucy I got a job for you dear,"

"Really? How much is the prize!" the blonde jumped up in happiness suddenly pushed back by Gray.

"Whoa there… Calm down woman," the raven haired male gently pushed her back to her spot earning a smile back from the beautiful girl.

"Hey Gray, what's up?" Lucy sat back in her stool leaning against the counter.

"Oh I just need some money so I wanted to ask Mira-san for any available job," he explained merely noticing Mira's sly smirks on the background. Oh that smirk, is so terrible dangerous that it makes you want to hide yourself inside a whole but he just went along with it for now.

"Want to go on a mission together I don't think Natsu nor Erza is around and you are the most available for the time and I think Mira has a job available," Lucy asked the male in front of her.

"Sure, no problem. What is the mission," Gray questioned her back as they both turn towards Mira who was fangirling behind. Mira turned around feeling like she was get stares from someone only to notice the two friends staring at her.

"Oh ya... Sorry hihihi the job is to prepare cakes for this very important party. They will provide you with a very luxurious room to stay in don't worry about staying in somewhere and the kitchen will all be yours for the next 3 days from tomorrow. The reward is… 1 million jewels," as she finished her explanation she spotted wide eyes.

"1 million jewels only to make cakes! Piece of cake for me! Wait what? Why are you copying me Gray/Lucy?" Gray and Lucy both exclaimed at the same time hearing giggles from Mira.

**A very intense argument and many giggles later…**

"God…I am so tired, can you at least help me find the flour Gray God Damn it! get your ass up here," the blonde snapped stabbing the egg on the counter. A very frightened Gray looked away to one of the sparkly cabinet sweatdropping at its fanciness.

"Seriously… whoever owns this kitchen is some weirdo… I mean seriously look at this crap," as Lucy turned around to see what Gray was ranting about, she joined him sweatdropping at the owner's stupidity.

"Ahh…..ANYWAY GO FIND THE FLOUR!" Lucy turned on the stove pouring in some water on the pot at a low temperature.

"OK WHICH CABINE- WAIT FOUND IT," looking through the sparkly cabinet he found himself the container filled with white dust that the poor egg got stabbed for by Lucy.

"OK, GIVE IT TO ME," Lucy randomly place her hand nowhere waiting for Gray to place the flour on her hand while she was stirring the pot full of water.

"HERE WAIT WHY ARE WE YELLING?" he handed her the container leaning in to look at Lucy Master piece. Lucy just motioned her hand which looked like it meant "I don't know". Ignoring the weird situation, the raven haired man just watched the girl work. They were supposed to make a triple layered giant cake for the mayor's birthday party. Unfortunately, they were already through the second layer and now making the third layer. As for Gray, he didn't know that Lucy knew how to make cake and this delicious looking. Both the cakes, were stacked up in a giant plate, already frosted in a chocolate cream and other decorations. Lucy at this moment was already done making the mixture for the third layer and placed it in the oven.

"Whoa… you are fast? Have you made cake before?" Gray complimented the blonde beauty making her blush slightly. Noticing her current emotion, he couldn't help but think she is cute. He had always though she was very cute and cheerful as well as strong.

"Why does that god damn fire freak have her…? Damn that bastard I LOATH him for eternity!" Gray cursed at Natsu mentally as he thought about how he would get all the fun stuff. Squeezing his eyes closed he tried to hide is angry on Natsu. Sadly for him, that didn't get unnoticed by a certain blonde.

"Umm… Gray are you ok?" Lucy cocked an eye in confusion at his behaviour instantly making Gray jump back in embarrassment.

"N-N-Nothing!" Gray looked away trying to hide his flushed face. Lucy simply nodded going back to whatever she was doing.

Moments later, some tsks and curses were heard from the blonde, throwing her spatula particularly nowhere in frustration. Gray looked at her direction, the giant cake not going unobserved, beautifully decorated with chocolate and tiny roses shaped with frostings giving the cake a very elegant look. An awestruck Gray looked at Lucy in utter frustration.

"What's the matter Lucy? The cake looks amazing!" exclaimed Gray throwing his hands out in the air merely hug Lucy from behind. A sighing Lucy placed her hands on her hips, struggling to put them on their desired place because of Gray's additional hands. She notice him placing his head on her shoulder leaning in to look for any clues to solve his new found riddle as Lucy began "It's not the cake, I made too much frosting for another layer at least,"

"Whatever who cares…as long as we are done we will find a way to use it for some other purpose," Gray said trying to figure out a way to use the frosting.

"Let's make a cake for us too so we can use up the frosting and solve the _hunger_ issue we are having now," suddenly he exclaimed pointing at Lucy's growling stomach smirking at her instant flushed face.

"Look at yourself," a very flushed faced Lucy pointed at the man behind her hearing growls way louder than hers. She sighed one last time before speaking again "Ok I will make a cake for two, wait wh yare we done soo early don't we have 3 days to work on it,"

"Meh, who cares? We can always find something fun to do," the blonde nodded in agreement smile one last time before going back to working. After a few seconds, when she found that her body felt really heavy, she noticed Gray's slightly cold yet surprisingly comfortable hands were still wrapped around her. Ignoring the fact, she kept working unable to help herself feel awfully comfortable on Gray's arms. She always thought he was a great friend and very nice and hot no not only that she actually like his magic. It would be bad if she only said his magic she love everything about him yet she never got her chance to confess the feelings she had to the raven haired ice master.

"Ano Lucy…, Are you and the flamebrain together?" Gray spoke startling Lucy to the point where she dropped her utensils and looked back at the ice mage in absolute confusing.

"HELL NO! I doubt he even knows the meaning of love," as Lucy ranted about Natsu's stupidity, a certain ice mage was having a ton of emotions going through his mind at that specific second. Not knowing what to do at this point he unconsciously moved more towards Lucy's hair his head still on Lucy's shoulder.

"But you guys are so close… I mean you guys even live together," Gray hated himself for saying that at this instant inwardly cursing himself. He noted Lucy was working awfully slowly at that moment.

"We are just best friend! Nothing more. Nothing less." She simply stated at the oh so obvious fact which might not have even bothered Natsu if he was present here but that was very effective to someone who currently needed to know that.

Smirking at himself, the now satisfied Gray reached one of his hand out to get some frosting and extended his finger getting a chunk of cream on his finger. His other hand still wrapped around her hip, he brought his finger up to his mouth licking a bit of the cream of it before saying "Aww… I feel bad for the fire freak but who cares about him now the frosting is delicious not to sweet, not to umm… whats that word… not to unsweet. Hahaha it's perfect."

Lucy finally realized that Gray's has been complimenting her awfully more than any other days. She suddenly felt soft breaths by her neck, making her blush furiously. She ignored it for a few minutes but wasn't able to any more. The tingling sensation on her skin was driving her nuts. Her blush raised up to her ears which definitely didn't go unnoticed by Gray, as he reached for some more frosting. This time Lucy dropped whatever she was doing and turned around to face Gray, her bangs hiding her eyes. She looked up to Gray suddenly getting her nose covered in frostings. A very annoyed blonde got herself a handful of frosting wanting to aim it right on his handsome face but as for Gray, a man with awesome reflexes easily dodged it but sadly for him he got a little bit by the end of his cheek. Smirking, he turned Lucy around, locking her cream filled hand behind her. Lucy didn't notice that the kitchen had a corner right by the end of the counter where the bowl filled with frosting was placed so basically she got cornered by Gray, His now handful of frosting sliding down her neck.

"G-Gray you bastard I will get you back for that…" her voice slowly died as she felt one of his cold hands holding up her wrists, which currently placed above her head leaning in closer to her lips earning a furious blush from the gorgeous stellar mage.

"L-Lucy, I am so glad that idiot doesn't have you. He doesn't deserve a hot chick like you," he slammed his cold lips against her the moment he was done his confession. Lucy didn't know what to do at that moment but shortly she got onto the passionate kiss. It was so passionate so perfect that the two mages didn't care about anything else other than each other for the time. Gray softly bit her bottom lip, making her gasp at his sudden move as he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The battle of dominance hence began between their tongues, gray ending the match as the victor. Lucy pulled apart due to lack of breath. Gray didn't want to waste even a single moment before he started licking her neck earning soft moans from the mage above.

"G-Gray… w-w-what are you doing?" Lucy gasped when he began sucking on her skin a bit but let it go and moved up to her ear whispering "I love you Lucy. I don't want to lose you to that fire freak…"

Happiness was flowing through Lucy at that moment. Her Love of life feels for her the same way she does for him. She suddenly got very emotional as tears of joy ran down her flushed cheeks.

"I love you too Gray. I always did from the moment we were friends," she hugged Gray getting a hug back in return. She pulled back and kissed him one last time before the phone decided to interupt for some reason.

"Moshi Moshi," Lucy said to the person on the phone. It was the mayor's private secretary who called asking them if they were done. Luckily, thanks to Lucy was done already so they had nothing to worry. The program was being held a bit earlier than the actual day due to a very important meeting to they were released a bit earlier too with full payment.

**After an awesome party and some drinks later…**

Lucy and Gray had reached Mangolia by the end of day 2 and Lucy was overly excited for her early payment and couldn't stop thanking Gray at all. Gray just smiled at her cheerfulness as they went left the station to go to their own house.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow Gray," she smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled back and after a few steps away from Lucy he called her back "I Love you Lucy,"

Smilling Lucy headed towards her house fully aware that this mission was something she will never be able to forget. And the moment she entered here room someone called out "Welcome back Lucy!"

"NATSU AND HAPPY GET YOU ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" she snapped at her best friend kicking him out in an instant.

**THE END**

**Frankly, I loved writing this story its soooo cute and I actually love Gralu a lot. If fo some reason Natsu and Lucy deosnt end up together I will strongly support Gralu and I always love the kk peace :D I would love some reviews ^_^ **


End file.
